Because I love you
by pokemon211
Summary: Crystal had her bag stolen from Team Rocket and usual Gold always wants to "help" her. Right after, Crystal asks why he even bothers to help. Then, he gives out an unusual response...
1. Chapter 1

This story is purely fan-made. I hope you guys enjoy reading it.

* * *

><p>It was a sunny afternoon in the Johto region and I was preparing myself to the Pokémon league, training with my Pokémon.<p>

"Megapeon! Use Razor leaf!"

Then, sharp leafs appeared on Megapeon's yellow antennas and cut the tree in half.

"Good Megapeon!" I said, "Now return!"

In the center of the pokeball, a bright red light shined against Megapeon, taking the creature in. Megapeon is my Meganium fully evolved from a Chikorita I got from Professor Elm. My strongest Pokémon in my team, all ready to compete in the Pokémon league.

_"It's almost time to go!" I thought, "Almost time for me to shine!"_

I walked away from the training ground and was headed to the Pokémon league. But when I walked in; it didn't feel like the Pokémon league, it felt like something else. But I went in anyways. It was anything I wasn't expecting; like the lady at the front counter. She had brunette-brownish colored hair with two large curls. She was wearing maid-like clothes with a golden locket. She had raspberry colored eyes.

"Are you entering the Pokémon league?" the lady asked.

"Yes," I replied back.

"But first, we must check your Pokémon before entering," she said, "and we must check your backpack for anything you cannot bring."

Then, the lady walked in the doorway and said, "Young lady, please wait patiently while I check your Pokémon and bag."

I sat in a chair in the waiting room and was waiting…and waiting…and waiting. Then I realized that I was sitting for about 15 minutes. I immediately got up and ran to the front counter, but the lady wasn't there. Instead there was a note on the counter. I read the note and couldn't believe my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy your time waiting Missy<strong>

**-Team Rocket**

**P.S. If you want your Pokémon and your bag back, then meet us at the Team**

**Rocket Headquarters and watch this building go BOOM!**

* * *

><p>Then, there was a bomb on the letter. It was going to blow in five seconds, so I ran as fast as I can before it blew. Right when I got out, the building exploded, destroying the whole building, luckily I got out in time. I was pretty mad when I realized that I was fooled by Team Rocket and they stole my bag with my Pokémon inside. I stormed outside and kept on running, I wanted to get my Pokémon back from Team Rocket's clutches. But on the way, I bumped into my annoying friend, Gold.<p>

"Whoa Crystal, why are you running so fast?" he said putting his hat back on.

"I'm going somewhere," I said and walked away.

"Somewhere where?" he replied with a confused look in his amber-colored eyes.

"None of your beeswax, Gold," and walked even farther.

"Whatever it is, I'm coming with you," Gold said, "You're making it seem like it's important."

"I don't need you to come with me," I said furiously, "I don't need you in this."

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down Club serious. I could come in handy of whatever you're doing," He replied back.

I was going to argue back, but since he annoyed me so much, he might as well come along.

"Fine then, if you want to come sooo bad, then you could," I replied with less enthusiasm.

"But what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to retrieve my bag back from Team Rocket."

"What's in your bag that only you alone, want to get back?"

"My Pokémon are inside."

"Oh, but how did you lose the bag to Team Rocket?"

"You came to help, not to annoy me all day."

Then, Gold and I were near the Team Rocket Headquarters. There were guards guarding the front door.

"Did you make a plan to go in?" Gold whispered.

"I don't think so," I whispered back.

"Then how are we supposed to get in, do we disguise ourselves at Rocket grunts and get in?"

"Gold! You're a genius! Maybe we could do that," I said to Gold.

"That's good, but how are we supposed to get the suits," Gold said in a confused way.

"Like this," I whispered to Gold.

Then I told Gold my brilliant plan that I knew would work.

"Hey Mister!" I said out loud.

Then the guards came to see of what was going on.

"Hey partner, we should see what these kids are doing," said a Team Rocket grunt.

"Yeah, I bet it would be very entertaining," said the other.

"Now!" I said to Gold.

"Politaro! Dynamic Punch!" Gold said to his Politoed.

Then, his Politoed smacked the Rocket grunts, until they we knocked out cold.

"That's gonna leave a mark," Gold said and returned Politaro in its pokeball.

"Now we wear these over our clothes and use the keys," I said to Gold.

"Whatever you say, Crystal," Gold said with a hidden smile.

After that moment, Gold took the clothes and I took the keys.

"I think this one should fit you," Gold said and handed me the clothes.

"Thanks, but after we put these on, I'll use the keys to get in the building," I said putting the Team Rocket uniform over my clothes.

After we put on the Team Rocket uniforms, I opened the door with the keys and snuck in.

"Gold, when we get inside. Try to find the control room," I said and walked inside.

"Ok, I'll try my best," Gold said and found a big map of the building.

I looked surprise, "Gold, I never knew that you were such a good spy."

"You never saw the real side of me," Gold said and was looking at the map.

Right away I located the control room, "Now we just need to take a left to the stairs—

"Wouldn't the elevator be much faster and easier," Gold said, interrupting my sentence.

"It would be, but what about the other Team Rocket members," I explained to Gold.

Gold rolled his eyes, "We are wearing the Team Rocket uniforms. So what if, the others think we're members."

"Like they would be stupid enough to think that," I replied.

_"Does Gold even know what he's talking about. You can never underestimate the power of Team Rocket, can't you?" I thought motionlessly._

"You never know if you never try," Gold said, pressing the button to the elevator.

Then the light on top of the elevator flashed and the door opened. Two Rocket grunts came out.

"Are you guys the new recruits to Team Rocket?" They asked.

I was going to say something, but Gold interrupted me and started his own.

"Heck yeah we are," he said.

"Like your slang and attitude boy. No wonder why the boss chose you," The grunt said and walked out, "Where are you two headed?"

"Control room," Gold said, "We have to keep watch just in case the other members fool around."

"Ok then, see you two later," the grunts both said until the door was closed.

"Gold? Why did you tell them where we were going?" I scolded at Gold.

"They'll never know, since we or should I say, "I" was acting pretty good for a pretend bad guy," he replied with a smirk on his face.

"Man, Gold will never learn, will he?" I thought in my head after his words went by.

Then, the elevator stopped to our destination.

"To the control room we go!" Gold said and ran out the elevator.

"Don't run or else we'll be caught!" I shouted in the hallway.

"There's no yelling either," Gold said and came back.

Gold frustrated me even more, but I more interested getting my Pokémon back, then yelling at Gold all day long.

"The control room should be right—here!" I said and pushed the door open with my shoulder.

When I opened it, it was the control room and on the chair was my bag, with my Pokémon inside.

"My Pokémon!" I said and grabbed my bag.

"Good for you," Gold said, "We have to hurry or else—

"Or else what," a voice interrupted.

We turned around and saw two Team Rocket Grunts, all beaten up with bruises.

"Pure entertainment of what you guys done to us," one of them said.

"Yeah, beating us up with a Politoed, eh?" said the other.

"We should be going now," Gold said grabbing my arm.

"Going where? I would like to know," the Grunt said.

"Guess it's to the boss!" the other one said, "Koffing Smokescreen!"

The Purple gas creature coughed out a black smokescreen, prevent us to escape. Then, I was blacked out...….

* * *

><p>Then, I woke up tied up with Gold, upside down, falling towards a boiling pot. I turned around and saw the brunette-brownish hair lady from earlier. All along she was working for Team Rocket.<p>

"So sleeping beauty, you're finally awake," she said.

"Let us go!" I said furiously.

"But if I do, then you and your friend will sadly burn inside this boiling pot," she said, putting her hand on the switch, "If I press this switch, then you and your friend there will slowly fall in."

I was trying to think of a plan, but I couldn't. My bag with my Pokémon inside was on the ground next the lady. I had to wake up Gold for a plan.

"Gold! Wake up!" I shouted and shook the rope with my aching body.

Then luckily, Gold woke up confused about why we were about to fall in a boiling pot.

"What? Crystal? Are we really gonna fall in a boiling pot?" Gold said in a surprised way.

"Not if we think of something," I said, accidently shaking the rope.

"Pathetic little girl," the lady said, "If you shake the rope too much, then you'll make the rope snap."

I was trying to think of a plan, but I couldn't. Could this be the end of me? Or us? I was devastated. I had no plan to escape this trap. But wait—what if Gold still had his Pokémon? What if there was still hope?

"Gold! Do you have your Pokémon with you?" I said, hoping that he did.

"Well, let me check," Gold said, searching his pockets, "Ah hah! Come on out!"

The two pokeballs opened and revealed Typhlosion and an Ambipom.

"Aitaro! Grab a pokeball from Crystal's bag," Gold commanded.

The Ambipom obeyed and grabbed my bag for a pokeball.

"Oh no you don't!" she said, "Zubat! Supersonic!"

A bat-like creature sent out eerie sound waves out of its mouth. It was strong enough to irritate Gold's Ambipom.

"Aitaro, you know what to do when these tiny things happen," Gold said, trying to help his partner.

"Ambi!" said Aitaro and used double team.

"Hah! Try to find the REAL one now," Gold said, trying to make the brunette lady lose her focus.

"Urgh, Zubat, gust attack!" she said, intimidated by Gold's words.

"Now here's your Megapeon," Gold whispered to me, "Use it to gets us out."

But I was a bit confused, "Who's gonna cut the ropes?"

Gold also seemed confused, "Well if you smart enough, then I'll use my Explotaro."

I didn't get what Gold meant but I followed his directions.

"Explotaro! Use Ember on that tippy top of the rope!" Gold commanded.

Then, ember burned down the rope and we were falling. But—it was part of the plan.

"Quickly Megapeon! Use your vine to grab us!" I quickly said.

Then my Meganium used his vines to catch us from the deadly fall.

"Now for the big showdown, Crystal!" Gold said and had his Typhlosion with him.

"Let's show this boss what we got, Gold!"

Then, we were prepared for our attacks.

"Megapeon! Frenzy plant!"

"Explotaro! Blast burn!"

Then, with the power of our strongest Pokémon, we were unstoppable. The power was strong enough to destroy everything in and out of the building, completely. The only thing that was left was our Pokémon. We never realized how powerful our powers could be, combined.

"Crystal….did we really destroy everyone in the building?" Gold said with an innocent voice.

"We…..did," I replied to his sentence.

"Well…..WE ACTULLY DEFEATED ONE OF TEAM ROCKET'S HEADQUATERS!" said Gold, excitedly.

After that moment, it lead to silence. I was ready to ask Gold why he always wanted to help me.

"Gold…"

"What?"

"Why do you always help me no matter what I say or do to you?"

"It's not easy at it seems to explain."

"Try to explain it with your own words."

"Well….."

"What?"

"I wanted to help you because…."

"Because? Now go on."

"Because….because…I loved you ever since we first met," Gold blurted out.

Then, his cheeks were turning red. I was shocked to hear this from a friend, who always gets on my last nerves.

"Gold, do you really mean that," I said in my softest voice.

"Well if you want me to prove it, then I'll jump inside Entei's Volcano to prove so," then, Gold had his portable scooter and drove off, not looking back.

"But, I didn't say anything yet!" I shouted, but Gold was driving off, "Gold!"

But it was no use, he was gone. These were the only words in my mind.

* * *

><p>Run.<p>

Run and get him before time is up.

Run!

I was running, clinging on my life. Why did Gold tell me so late, but most importantly why did he not look back? What was with me my whole life? If he told me before, I would've been much nicer to him. Much nicer. But my thoughts weren't going to help me in my quest. I would have to stop it myself.

When I was running, I ran into my red-headed friend, Silver.

* * *

><p>"Ouch! Man, Crystal. What was that for?" he said holding his head with his hand.<p>

"Do you know where Gold went?" I said, breathing hard.

"Why do you need to know?" Silver said with his silver-colored eyes looking at me.

"Well, Gold ran off again," I said, then I thought about what Gold told me.

"Crystal," Silver said, "you seem to be blushing, so something's going on with you two."

"What? No there's nothing going on with us," I denied, "Just tell me where he went."

"If you insist, then I'll tell you. Gold went that way," Silver explained pointing the opposite direction.

"Thank you Silver!" I ran and gave Silver a quick hug, "Now I just need a flying Pokémon to catch up with him."

"I can lend you my Honchkrow if—

"Nah, Tupeon could do much better," then, I sent out a Xatu, "Tupeon! Fly me to Entei's volcano!"

Then, the Xatu flew on top of my head and levitated me with her psychic powers.

"See ya' later, Silver!" I said, before flying up.

I levitated up in the air and zoomed fast. Then, I was at Entei's Volcano. I searched around for Gold, who wanted to jump off.

"Gold!" I shouted, "Gold! Where are you?"

I looked all around the volcano, now it was time to look inside of it. I looked inside the volcano; there was plenty of lava and magma. But it contained something else. I saw Gold's hat with a bunch of his hair sticking out of the hole in the back of his cap. I knew it, it was too late. He was gone, forever. I turned away, never to look back inside. I wanted to return home, thinking what could have happen if I came much quicker.

* * *

><p>"Tupeon, teleport me to Violet city," I commanded.<p>

Tupeon looked back at me with her eyes. Seeing nothing, but confusion.

"Tupeon. Let's go home," I said softly.

Tupeon flew on top of my head and teleported me to the place I was born, Violet city.

To be continued….

* * *

><p>Author's words below<p>

It's not over yet. It'll get better and better on chapter 2. I can't give out any spoilers to ruin the story, so yeah. It gets more interesting when you're really interested in it and in chapter 2.

-Kimberly


	2. Chapter 2

I was on the bridge in Violet city, alone, alone, just looking at my reflection in the water. I felt so ashamed that the last moments with him wasn't clear. But however, he did go out of character. He wasn't like himself anymore. He would think, 'why would I run away when I tell Crystal the truth or something.' But he was acting different. What if he changed? That possibly wouldn't happen. Gold never changed. He still acts like an eleven-year-old boy, even though he's thirteen.

Tears came out from my eyes and fell in the water below me. For the first time of my life, I actually felt bad for him. Then, I felt a touch on my shoulder. Who is it this time? It could be my mom or someone else? But I decided to take a look behind me. The person I saw was…..Gold.

* * *

><p>"H—how c—can you be alive," I said, backing away from him.<p>

"What do you mean?" Gold said, "I was never dead."

"B—but y—your h—hat," I replied in a stuttered voice.

Gold sighed, "I would have to tell you the truth now or never."

"What truth?" I questioned with confusion.

"Well," Gold said, "To tell you the truth, I was actually pulling a prank on you, to see if you really cared about me."

"What?" I shouted in confusion, "Everything you said was…pretend?"

"Well, not everything," Gold said with his cheeks turning red, "I didn't lie about loving you."

"You…..didn't?" I replied in my softest voice.

"No. Why would I? To a girl like you to be in my heart," Gold said, sweetly.

"G—Gold, I thought you were trying to annoy me, like you always did when we were kids."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I acted differently when I got older, but wouldn't show it in front of you. I thought you would be very suspicious to think I'll act more maturely."

"So, you hid this all from me. Your feelings, your maturity."

"Well, yes. I thought if I told you before, then you'll reject me harshly."

Then, Gold looked down at his refection in the water.

"But I thought before, that you were still an annoying little bug clinging on me and my business."

"Not until now," he said with a hidden smile.

I realized that Gold was getting closer to me. Close enough, that his lips touched mine. I felt awkward at first, but decided to kiss him back. Our lips fit perfectly together, like if we were meant to be. Then Gold put his arms around me, like if he was trying to protect me.

"I want to be with you, forever," he said and slowly separated his lips from mine.

"Me too," I said softly.

Then, our moment was interrupted by Emerald, an orphan I looked after at Earl's Pokémon academy. He seemed suspicious why me and Gold were together, alone at a bridge.

"How are the two lovebirds doing?" Emerald said, smirking at us.

"With her? No way?" Gold denied.

"Not with him," I said and turned away, trying to play along with Gold.

Emerald looked backed at us with his emerald-colored eyes, "Oh guys, I just defeated the battle frontiers, before I came here."

Right after Emerald said that, he fainted and fell in Gold's arms.

"He must be tired after defeating them again," I said, trying not to wake Emerald up.

Soon enough, the weather turned to a bright sunshine, to pouring rain.

"I'll carry Emerald," Gold said, placing Emerald behind his back, "There, that'll keep him comfy."

Even though it was pouring rain, we decided to walk. The Pokémon center was on the other side of the bridge, but me and Gold wanted to walk in the forest.

* * *

><p>"Crystal," Gold said with his amber eyes looking at my bluish-crystal ones.<p>

"What?" I replied softly.

"What will you name your first child?"

"What?"

"Shhh, you're gonna wake Emerald up. And you heard what I said."

"But you go first."

"Fine…..I'll name my first child that is somewhat part of my name, but add a few words, now your turn."

"Well…If I have a daughter, she'll be named Aqua and if I have a son, his name will be Sky."

"Those are some nice names," Gold said, giving me a smile, "But, I still have one more last question."

"What is it this time," I said sarcastically.

"How old you think that you'll have your first child?"

"Why are you asking me all this?"

"Just tell me."

I sighed, "Maybe around my mid or late twenties."

"Your mid or late twenties," He said, "I can wait that long."

Soon after, I felt my cheeks getting warmer. Why was Gold asking me all this? About naming and having my first child. He must be thinking about something….

"Hey Crystal, do you think we should adopt Emerald?" Gold said, looking at the boy behind his back.

"What?" I said, shocked about his question, "But, we're just kids."

"What? No, not officially. We can act like his guardians right now, and—when we're eighteen, we can officially adopt him."

I looked at myself, then Gold, and Emerald. I was still thinking of what to say.

"Emerald is somewhat like a son to me. I took care of him before. Gold treated him like a son, also. But I wasn't too sure what Emerald will think, what if me and Gold could never be together, alone. But at the same time, it's like Emerald is calling for us."

Soon enough, I was ready for my decision.

"Gold," I said, quietly.

"Yes Crys," Gold replied with a smile on his face.

"I've been thinking about what you said earlier and I made my decision. We are—adopting him."

Then right after, Gold was in a very great mood. He was happy, happy to know that he has a family.

"Come on Crys, we should've walked to the Pokémon center before," said Gold, who wanted to walk back to Violet city.

"I wonder why we were walking in the forest in the first place," I said to him.

"I have no clue," he said, with a clueless look.

After our long trip through the forest, we turned around and took the long way back.

"It's getting late," Gold said, looking up in the sky, "Even though it's pouring rain, I can still tell."

"The Pokémon center is far away, so we should rest at this empty lodge," I explained to Gold, who still wanted to go to the Pokémon center.

"Your right, if we go farther, then—

Gold's voice was interrupted by the sound of thunder.

"This would happen," I added.

Gold opened the door to the lodge, "Ladies first."

"Since when did you have manners," I said, thinking of all those times when he was rude.

Gold rolled his eyes, "Just walk in."

I walked in and Gold followed after. The inside looked pretty new. Food was still in the fridge and water was drinkable.

"Wow, somebody must know that we were coming," Gold said, taking Emerald off his back and putting him on the green sofa, "What if someone is living here?"

"If someone was living here, then why did they leave the door unlocked," I said, pointing at the door.

"You a point right there," Gold said curiously looking at the door, "But I'm a little tired."

Then, Gold was lying down on a white couch, "Crystal, you can sleep on the blue sofa."

I looked at the blue sofa behind me, "If we have to sleep here, then it's ok."

Soon after, I closed my eyes and fell deep asleep...

* * *

><p>"Crys, wake up!"<p>

I woke up hearing two voices, it was Gold and Emerald.

"Gold…..did you tell Emerald yet?" I yawned.

Emerald had a confused look in his face, "Tell me what?"

Then Gold suddenly remembered what I said yesterday, "Emerald, we just found out that you're going to have parents."

"What?" Emerald said who was shocked to not know, "Do I know them already?"

"Of course you know them," Gold said.

"You knew them your whole life," I added.

Emerald looked upset, "I just want to meet them."

"But they're right here," Gold said, leaving the boy clueless.

Emerald looked confused, "Where?"

"We're your new parents," I blurted out.

Right after what I said, Emerald had a little smirk on his face, "So you guys were together."

Since I already told him, it was impossible to deny it. But Gold and I ignored him.

"But aren't you guys like thirteen and not old enough to adopt," he said, still shocked that me and Gold were his new parents.

"We're not gonna adopt you officially, until we're eighteen. But me and Crys are going to get you used to it," Gold explained to Emerald.

After gold said that, Emerald had a happy look on his face, "So you and Crys are going to be my parents from now on."

"Yes and forever on," both Gold and I said.

"Now, on the count of three, I going to call you guys "mom" and "dad". One….two…..three...," Emerald said, counting his fingers, "Hey mom."

"Yes Emerald," I said, trying to act like a mother.

"I have a question to both you and dad."

"What is it?"

"When will I get my first brother or sister?"

* * *

><p>What the author has to say<p>

* * *

><p>I created a cute little family between Crystal, Gold, and Emerald.<p>

Somehow, I think as Emerald being their "soon to be adopted" son.

It's kind of true because Blue+Yellow=Green(which is Emerald).

If they were a family, then I would have to say this:

Crystal is a good mother type, acting serious when she needs too and knowing how to take care of kids.

But Gold is what I'm worried about. But he can "handle" it, maybe with Emerald, but maybe not with their other child they might have.

Emerald should be a "Good son". and Maybe(hopefully) not doing mischievous things around the house.

To make it more interesting, I'm going to add an epilogue to the end of the story, to see how are they writing by each one of the character's "point of view".

Oh well, hope you guys wait patiently for the last one.

* * *

><p>-Kimberly<p> 


	3. Epilogue Part 1

**This is the last part of it, so I hope you guys enjoy it **

**Tip: In the Japanese version, Blue is a girl and Green is a boy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal P.O.V. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yep it's me again, it's Crystal! Try to guess how old I am...<strong>

**...**

**...**

**...**

**From the last time you heard about me that I was thirteen years old. But now I am...twenty.**

**Do you still remember the lodge that Gold, Emerald, and I stayed at? Well, we pretty much lived there. After all, it was our home and particularly, a good place to train.**

**If you were wondering about when I said "Mid or late twenties." Well, I guess i was wrong. Gold and I actually had our first child at age 19, which was a year ago. I wanted to name our daughter Aqua, but Gold wanted to name her Beryl, so we were arguing of what to name her. But in the end, we decided to name her, Turquoise.**

**It was a good name for her, because she had turquoise-colored eyes with shunning black hair. She was pretty smart for a one-year-old. Turquoise knew how to kick pokeballs with her feet, and a Pokemon's highest capture rate. She also knew how to talk frequently and knows every single Pokemon in alphabetical order, thanks to her national pokedex she got from Green. She also has an Azurill, she got as an egg from Gold.**

**Now I should talk about today in my point of view...**

* * *

><p>The sun's rays shinned through the window of the lodge and woke me up. Gold, who was sleeping beside me, already awake before me.<p>

"It going to be a new day!" he said, fully awake.

"And more things to do!" I added and did my daily routine.

The first thing on my list is to make breakfast, which was easy. Since it was always cold in the morning, I always made noodle soup.

"Breakfast is done!" I called.

Right after, I saw Gold, Emerald, and Turquoise came from their other rooms to the dining room.

"I love mom's noodle soup!" Emerald said and grabbed a bowl.

Then, before I knew it, the food in the kitchen was gone. Luckily, I had saved some and hid it in the microwave for me to eat.

Usually, I spent my mornings cooking and cleaning. Gold tries to help...well, sort of. Last time, Gold wanted to wash the dishes, but when i checked the plates, there was still soap on it. So he pretty much not helped at all.

But anyways, I was back to washing the dishes. Watching Emerald and Turquoise playing outside.

Then, Turquoise came running to the window, "Hey mum, could me and Emerald go out in the forest for some training."

"Ok, but be careful!"

Right after I said that, Turquoise ran over to Emerald and they walked out in the forest.

_"I hope they're safe." _I thought as I was washing the dishes.

Soon after, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Our Emerald is growing up, right when he turns eighteen, he's probably wanting to explore life on his own."

I quickly turned around and saw that it was Gold, "Don't worry about it Gold, Emerald's birthday isn't until May 31st."

"I know you're right but, I just can't see him leave." Then, Gold looked at the ground.

"Well maybe you can spend time with him more and maybe, you can enjoy the last years with him."

Afterwards, I gave him a kiss on the cheek and continued washing the dishes. When I was finished, I went outside for some fresh air.

"Hey Crystal!"

I looked up and saw that it was Blue, wearing her usual blue tank top and red skirt.

"Hi Blue!" I said, "Haven't seen you for a while."

Then, she looked backed at me with her light blue eyes and said, "Yeah, me too and by the way, I brought Red, Green, and Yellow here."

Soon after she said that, Red and Yellow popped out of a bush.

"SURPRISE!"

Then, I jumped, "Waah! I didn't see you guys there. Where's Green?"

Red had a chuckle and said, "Oh Green, he's at the backyard with Turquoise."

"Ok, thanks Red. You guys can come in," I said in a friendly voice.

"Thanks Cryst-

I ran off before Red could finish his sentence. When I arrived in the backyard, I saw and heard Green talking to Turquoise.

"Wow Turquoise, you know more about Pokemon than me," Green said with a smile.

Then she smiled, "Thank you, Green-San."

Right after, I walked in the conversation, "Turquoise, do you know where Emerald is at?"

Right away she looked back at me with a worried face, "Emerald...is with daddy."

For a second, I had a worried face. Emerald was the one always getting hurt while training in the forest.

I quickly ran into the house, searching for Emerald. Finding him in his room with Gold.

"Emerald! Are you alright! What happened to you?"

Emerald looked backed at me with a calm look in his eyes, "Don't worry mom, I'm ok."

I looked back at Emerald who had scars and bruises all over his body and face, "Well you don't seem "ok" with me, so tell me what happened."

Emerald sighed, "Before our battle started, two Ursaring came charging at us. I wanted Turquoise to be safe, so I told my Sceptile to take her home safely, while I deal with the two wild Ursarings. Then, Sceptile obeyed

and took her home safely. Since I left my E-shooter at home and gave Turquoise all my pokeballs, I was completely helpless. The only thing for me to do was run. But that decision gave me these scratch marks and

bruises. After hours of running, I ran out of breath and suddenly had blurry vision. I thought it was the end of me, until I was saved by a mysterious person with red hair and silver-colored eyes. But I couldn't see correctly

of who that person was, then, the person spoke to me. "Emerald, are you alright?". For a second, I realized that the person was male and replied with a nod. "You seem tired, my Honchkrow will take you home." I heard

an eerie noise from the pokemon and fell unconscious."

"Is that all you remember?" I asked, right after he told his story.

Emerald nodded, "Yep, that's all I remember."

Then, Gold had a suspicious look on his face, "Red hair and silver-colored eyes. Wait a minute, I know who saved Emerald. It was-

Gold's voice was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll go it," I said, and ran to the front door.

I opened the door wide and was surprised of the person at the front door. It was...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Silver.

"Silver?" I said motionlessly.

No one has heard of Silver ever since Gold and I got married.

"Silver?" Everybody said, excluding Turquoise, who had no idea who Silver was.

"Yeah it's me, Silver. The person who just came back from intense training," Silver said with a smile on his face.

It was completely rare to see Silver with a happy smile on his face.

"Silver? What happen to your "quiet and not happy" attitude," Blue said, with a surprised look on her face.

"I thought you disappeared and never wanted to come back," Yellow said, with her sweet and innocent voice.

Silver shrugged, "Well I guess I came at the right time."

Then, Turquoise looked at me and said, "Who's Silver?"

I looked down and saw that Turquoise had never met Silver in her life, "This is-

"Your Uncle Silver," Gold interrupted with a smirk on his face.

"Wh-what?" Silver said with an astonished look.

"This is your long lost Uncle Silver," Gold said.

Right after, Turquoise looked at Silver and said, "Were you the one who saved Emerald from those big Ursarings.

"That's some good grammer for a two-year-old," Silver mumbled.

"What did you say, Uncle Silver?" Turquoise said with innocent-looking eyes.

Silver looked at her eyes and said, "I mean, yes I did. Is Emerald alright?"

"His temperture is getting high and he's still unconscious, so...no," Gold added.

"We can't just stand here and talk all day, we have to see what's wrong," Silver bolted and went in Emerald's room.

I looked at Silver who disappeared in Emerald's room, "Come on Yellow, we might need you."

Gold, Yellow, and I went in Emerald's room and saw Silver talking to him.

"Emerald! Are you ok!" Silver said, who was worried half to death.

Emerald woke up and looked at Silver, "So it was you who saved me."

"Yes, but are you ok?" Silver said, in a serious voice.

Emerald looked annoyed, "I am perfectly fi-

Right after, Emerald fell unconscious in his bed.

"Silver, you should let Emerald have some rest," Yellow said, looking at Emerald's scars.

Silver looked directly at Yellow, "Well, I guess you're right."

It was quiet all of a sudden, until Gold broke the silence, "Yellow! Emerald's temperature is at one-hundred and ten degrees fahrenheit!"

After he said that, everyone in the room was shocked.

"Silver! Go get me a pack of ice to ease down the temperature," Yellow said, in a serious voice, "And hurry!"

Silver, who was in a rush, quickly ran out of the room and grabbed a pack of ice.

"Thanks Silver," Yellow said and got the bag from him, "The bag of ice will lower his temperature."

I watched as Yellow put her finger on Emerald's head, causing his scars and marks to disappear.

"Now he should feel better by tomorrow," Yellow yawned, "I feel a little sleepy..."

Yellow fainted of fatigue and fell on the ground. Soon after, Red, Blue, and Green came in the room to see what was going on.

"Well I guess we will be staying here for the night," Red said, looking at fatigued Yellow.

"You guys can sleep in the living room," I said and carried Yellow to the living room.

_"Oh boy, Yellow must weigh a lot to be this heavy." _

I carefully put Yellow on the couch and walked back in Emerald's room, only to be blocked by Gold.

"Crys, we have to let Emerald sleep," Gold said, quietly shutting the door.

I looked back at him with confusion, "I wasn't going to check on Emerald, I was going to check up on Silver."

"Oh, Silver? He told me that he was going to be in the backyard to train Turquoise."

"Ok, and Gold. Can you keep the seniors busy? I don't want them to be worried about what happened earlier."

After that, I went to check on Silver, who was having a pokemon battle with Turquoise.

"Azu! Use Blizzard on Honchkrow!" Turquoise said, holding her pokedex.

"Honchkrow! Dodge it and use dark pulse!" said Silver, who was concentrating on his pokemon.

I watched as Turquoise's Azurill released a powerful blizzard attack, but was dodged by the Honchkrow.

"Now!"

Silver's Honchkrow was storing dark energy to prepare its powerful dark pulse. After a few minutes, the Dark pulse was released and was impossible to dodge.

"Azu! Get out of the way!"

But it was no use, the Azurill was hit by the dark pulse and barely had any energy to stand up.

After the battle was over, Silver used a pokeball to return his Honchkrow and bent down to Turquoise and handed her a Technical Machine, "This Technical machine contains Protect. It protects your pokemon from damage, however it will have a chance of failing if used in a succession."

"Thank you Uncle Silver, but we should stop training now," Turquoise said, who knew her limits in training.

"Your pokemon need to be much stronger," Silver said, refusing what Turquoise said.

Then, I walked in the conversation, "Azu already had enough. You can't make it battle again!"

Silver looked at me and said, "Turquoise and her pokemon need that training. I don't want her to lose her brother, like I lost my father."

After he said that, Silver ran back inside the house.

"Turquoise, let Miltank heal your pokemon," I said and ran back the the house.

I ran to the living room and heard Red, Blue, Green, and Gold talking about Silver.

"Hey Crystal, have you seen Silver," Red said, probably hoping for an answer.

"No, but I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Well, Silver...was acting strange. He said that he was going to go back to train and never come back."

I turned and looked at Blue, who answered me instead, "When I went to check up on Silver, he was training Turquoise. However, her pokemon couldn't take it anymore and Turquoise was tired from battling. Then, I

appeared and told Silver that he couldn't make Turquoise's pokemon to battle again. He looked back at me and told me that She needed that training, so she wouldn't lose her brother, like how he, himself, lost his

father."

"I know what he meant."

Red, Blue, Gold, and I saw that it was Green who was talking.

"Wait! I remember now!" Blue said, who got what Green meant.

Gold looked confused, "Remember what?"

Green sighed, "When Silver discovered he was the long lost son of Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket. He was shocked and didn't accept Giovanni as his father. Until Giovanni risked his life to save Silver from a crash

ground with burning flames, seriously injuring himself. Then, Silver recalled his past and accepted Giovanni as his father. He told his Ursaring to send his father to a safe area. But however, Giovanni was reported missing

and was called dead. But never found his body. Silver was devastated and believe so, that is why he disappeared."

I was surprised at the story that Green told us, "Green? Why didn't you tell everybody before?"

"Well, I witnessed the whole thing," Green said with a sweat mark.

"Me too," Blue added, "But I forgot it, ever since he left."

"Wow," Gold said, "I never knew that about Silver."

Red, Green, Blue, and Gold had their little conversation about Silver, until the Hoothoot started hooting.

"Well you guys should get some sleep now," I said, as they were still chattering about Silver.

"I guess you're right Crystal," Red said, as he was yawning, "We need to go search for Silver tomorrow morning."

Right after, Gold and I left the living room to our bed.

"I wonder if Silver is alright being alone by himself," I said to Gold as we were getting into bed.

"He couldn't wander off that far."

Then, I forgot to check up on Turquoise.

"Wait, I going to go check up on Turquoise," I said and walked to Turquoise's room.

I watched as Turquoise was trying to tuck herself in bed.

"Turquoise, let me do that for you."

After tucking her in bed, I was going to turn off the light and leave the room, until I heard Turquoise's voice.

"Mum, is Uncle Silver going to be alright?" Turquoise asked as I was leaving the room.

I kissed her on her head, "Uncle Silver is going to be alright."

Right after, I left the room and went to mine.

Then, I climbed into bed, only to be bothered by Gold.

"Crys, what took you so long?" Gold said with a yawn.

"I was checking on Turquoise and it wasn't that long either," I said as I was trying to sleep.

"Well I was just making sure," said Gold, who still wanted to talk.

It was quiet for a while, until I remembered what to say to Gold.

"Why did you tell Turquoise that Silver was her uncle?"

Then, Gold replied with a chuckle, "Just for the heck of it."

"Anyway, we need some sleep for tomorrow."

"You're right Crys," Gold said, "I can't believe I saying this, but I actually feel bad for Silver."

"No more talking," I said and fell asleep.

_"Boy it's been a long day for everybody, especially Silver and Emerald. I hope we find Silver tomorrow and I wonder if Yellow knew of what happened when she was asleep. I should get some sleep now, so I have enough energy for _

_the big day." _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Will Silver be found? Or will he be missing forever? Please wait patiently for the next one! <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>What the author has to say... <strong>

I didn't want to end the story just yet. The next one is going to be told by Gold's point of view and the others will be told by Emerald and Turquoise. To make it more interesting, I might add Luckyshipping, but I'm not sure if anyone who reads this will like the shipping...Maybe Franticshipping...Gah! I have more to think than write.


	4. Epilogue Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**Suntaro, is Gold's Sunflora (for those for you who don't know) **

**Green is a boy and Blue is a girl. **

* * *

><p><strong>Gold's P.O.V. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! I'm gonna tell the story now. Maybe someone might want to hear from me. I've gotta make this quick, so no more talking for me :) <strong>

* * *

><p>It was around nine when I woke up. I looked at Crystal and saw that she was still sleeping.<p>

_"Why do I always wake up before Crys does." _

Later, I decided to wake Crystal up after deciding not to.

"Crys, wake up," I said, trying my best to wake her up.

"What...is it?" Crystal mumbled as she was talking.

After she said that, I knew that she was sleep talking.

"For Arceus sake, wake up!"

Then, Crystal immediately got up from bed.

"Is everyone else ready to go?" Crystal asked.

"I'm not sure, but I check anyway."

I got up and walked to the living room, they were all ready before I was.

"Guys, what time did you guys wake up?" I asked, as Red, Green, and Blue were packing up.

"I don't remember, but Yellow over here, is a bit clueless," Red said and looked towards Yellow, who just woken up.

"Well if you told her, then she wouldn't be clueless!" Green snapped.

"Green, when did you get all defensive about Yellow," Blue smirked.

Right away, Green blushed and turned away, "Just forget what just happened."

Yellow looked confused, "Clueless about what?"

Green sighed, "Let me explain."

After an hour of explaining of what happened yesterday, Yellow looked surprised.

"Wow, I guess I missed a lot when I was sleeping."

"Well, we have to get packed up and ready, before Emerald and Turquoise wake u-

My sentence was interrupted when Turquoise walked in.

"Daddy, why are you up so early," Turquoise said and wiped her eyes.

But before I could say anything, Crystal came in the room and said, "Turquoise, let me explain it to you and Emerald in his room."

Then, she walked Turquoise to Emerald's room.

"As I was saying, after Crystal is done explaining to them, we first head of to Whitney's ranch," I said and located where it was.

"But doesn't she live like in, Goldenrod city," Blue said, pointing that Goldenrod city was far from where we lived.

"But didn't you know that she moved around here," I said, proving my point.

"How would you know?" Blue smirked once again.

Before I said something else, Red stopped the argument that was going to start.

"Well, anyways. Is Crystal done talking to the kids yet?"

"ALMOST!" Crystal called from the room.

After a while, Crystal came out and was ready to go.

"Come on guys!" She said and walked out of the house.

Later, Me, Crys, Red, Green, Blue and Yellow were walking to Whitney's ranch, which was a mile away from our house. When we were there, I knocked on the door and saw a a girl with pink hair with two small ponytails. It was Whitney.

"Hi Crys," Whitney said, nicely.

But when she saw that I was at her door, she quickly changed her attitude.

"GOLD! What are you doing here!"

"Whitney..."

"Why are you here!"

"Hello? Are you listening to me?"

"Why do you guys both have rings on your third finger?"

"You have to understand..."

"Gah! What is this world coming to!"

"Whitney!"

She looked and realized that it was Crystal who called her name.

"What? Do you have more things I don't know about."

"Well...

Then, Crystal covered my mouth, "It's nothing. We just came to see if you knew where Silver was."

Right away, Whitney gave an answer, "No, I don't know where he's at. So you guys should look somewhere else."

Soon after, she shut her door, but she couldn't because Blue's shoe caught the door.

"You seem suspicious," Blue said, "Like if you're keeping something from us."

"But first," Red added, "Let us inside."

Whitney rolled her eyes, but let everybody inside.

Her house was almost like our's, but her's was filled with pictures of her childhood pokemon.

Blue glared at Whitney, "Now tell me, where is Silver headed to."

"I-I don't know," Whitney said in fear.

"Blue, I don't think we should pressure her like th-

Blue turned towards Red, "She might be hiding something that might not know."

Then, Blue looked back at Whitney, "Was he hear before?"

Whitney gulped, "Fine I admit it! Silver was here! But can you please get away from my face."

Blue backed away from her face, "Now tell me what happened."

Whitney sighed, "Last night, I heard a knock on my door and when I opened it, it was Silver. He asked to stay for the night and I allowed him to. After he came in, he told me not to tell any of you guys what happened. The next day, when I went to go check on him, he was long gone. Only my pokemon know where he disappeared off to."

"Come on guys," I said, "Since Yellow could read the minds of pokemon, then we should see if any of Whitney's pokemon knew where he went."

Me, Yellow, and Crystal went to her backyard, while Red, Green, and Blue try to talk to Whitney for more clues.

"Hey guys!" Yellow said, "I've got something from the Miltank!"

Me and Crys immediately went over to Yellow.

"Here, it's too much to explain, so I'll show you."

Then, Yellow put her hand over the Miltank's forehead and we saw Miltank's flashback like a movie.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback start <em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>It was a sunny morning, when I woke up. As a Miltank you see, I have to get up every morning to graze in the grass and my trainer, Whitney, would get up every morning to milk us. But this time, she wasn't outside. I heard voices on the second story through her bedroom window. I was listening to them while I was grazing. <em>**

_"Whitney, I need to borrow your Dodrio," **said a voice. **_

_"But where are you going?" **said a voice that sounded much like Whitney. **_

_"Somewhere, but could I?" _

**_Then, it was quiet. Until Whitney spoke. _**

_"Fine, but remember to bring it back." _

**_Then, I watched as a boy with red hair and silver eyes walked in the yard and stood next to the Dodrio. Whitney came out a few minutes later. _**

_"Dodrio! Listen to Silver's commands until he returns you here," **Whitney said as she came out. **_

_**Dodrio obeyed and allow the boy to ride it. Then, the boy was headed to two paths, The forest path and the mountain path. But before I can see where he went off to, Whitney walked in front of me and said**,"Come on Miltank! It's time for your daily milking." _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback over <em>**

* * *

><p>"Come on guys," I said, "I know where we should headed next."<p>

Me, Yellow, and Crys went back in the house and saw that Red, Green, and Blue were going to leave.

"We were just going to outside and tell you guys that we got nothing," Blue blurted out.

"Talk about this outside," Green said, hoping that Whitney didn't hear what Blue just stated.

We walked outside and sat under a tree filled with Sitrus Berries.

"Here's the plan, since a Miltank stated that there were two possible ways where Silver disappeared off to; The forest or the mountains. Since he was riding a Dodrio, he should be pretty far. So I decided that Me, Blue, and Red will travel up the mountains and Crys, Yellow, and Green will go through the forest."

"So we should be splitting up and going," Crystal said, grabbing Green and Yellow.

Then, we split up into our groups I assigned and went our separate ways.

On the way, Me, Blue and Red were being chased by wild Ursaring.

"FOR NOW ON GOLD, I'LL BE LEADING THE WAY!" exclaimed Red, who was running for his life.

"WHY DID I HAVE TO RUN INTO IT'S CAVE!" I shouted, as were running.

After miles and miles of running, the Ursaring got tired and turned back. While we, were tired as heck.

"Finally!" I shouted out loud, "The Ursaring ran off!"

I looked around me and saw that Red and Blue were fatigued from running.

"Gold, we should stop here and rest," said Blue, who was about to fall.

"Can we?" Red complained.

I looked around for a cave to rest in. I found one, but the entrance was covered in rocks. So I grabbed one of my pokeballs and pressed the white button in the middle.

"Sutaro! I choose you!"

A tree-like pokemon came out, also known as a Sudowoodo.

"Sutaro! Use Dynamic Punch on those rocks blocking the cave entrance!"

Then, Sutaro unleashed a powerful Dynamic punch towards the rocks and it was cleared out.

"Return Sutaro!" I said and used the pokeball to return.

The cave was empty, with no charging Ursaring in it.

"Come on guys," I said, "We are going to rest here for the night."

Red, Blue, and I walked inside the cave. I checked inside my bag and found three sleeping bags.

"Here, it's one for each of us," I said and gave them their sleeping bags.

A few minutes after, Red and Blue immediately fell asleep, while I was preparing for our plans tomorrow.

_"We're almost on the top of the mountain. But we have to make up the lost time we had after being chased by Ursaring. It will take another few days if we don't keep going, if only we found a faster route up...I wonder if Crystal is having a hard time like me." _

After a few moments of planning and solving, I fell asleep. Dreaming about the plans for tomorrow...

* * *

><p><strong><em>The next day... <em>**

* * *

><p>It was around five o'clock when Blue and I woke up.<p>

"Should we wake Red up?" I said to Blue.

Blue shook her head, "How about we play a little trick on him. Doesn't it sound good."

Playing tricks on people was my thing and I did it ever since I started my journey. It may sound childish, but it is REAL fun.

"Sure, but what do we do?" I explained as Blue was still thinking of what to say.

"Well," Blue said, mischievously, "You can use your Suntaro to use flash and Red will wake up, but the funnest part is when you and I pretend to sleep. Because, when he comes over to me, I will freak him out."

I wasn't sure what "Freak him out" meant, but I agreed. Even though I always liked to pull the pranks.

"But what will make him come to your side," I whispered with a smirk.

"Easy," she planned, "I'll just take his hat."

Red's hat was worth more than anything to him, except for his Pokemon, of course.

Right after, I sent out my Suntaro, I commanded it to use flash at Red's face, while Blue took Red's hat.

"Hurry up Gold, go to your sleeping bag."

I quickly ran into my sleeping bag, while Suntaro quickly obeyed its orders and used flash at Red's face. Then, we watched as Red woke up.

"Man, that was bright," he said and looked around.

Then, his eyes caught on Blue, who took his hat.

"Blue, she always does this and I wonder what will I expect from her this time," Red said and came closer to Blue.

I was about to find out what "Freak him out" meant, but it wasn't something I expected. Right when Red grabbed his hat from Blue, she grabbed his collar and gave him a direct kiss.

_"Holy Arceus!" _I thought when that moment happened.

I couldn't pretend I didn't see it, so I opened my eyes.

"Blue? This wasn't part of the plan," I said, ruining the awkward moment.

Then, Blue separated her lips from Red.

"..."

"Is that what "Freak him out" meant to you," I said, making Blue and Red blush.

"Let just pretend this never happened," Blue blurted out, still embarrassed of what she have done.

"Yeah, I agree too," Red said, who was blushing the most.

_"I bet if I wasn't here, it would be a whole different story. Thank Arceus I was there." _

Then, my stomach growled.

"We been so worried about Silver that we forgot to eat yesterday," I said, with a sweat mark.

"Well, I packed some moomoo pudding for all us," Blue said, "But I thought that Yellow, Green, and Crys was going to come with us, so we have a full meal."

Then, Blue gave us two of each of moomoo pudding. After she gave it to us, we gobbled the whole thing in a second and there was no mess.

"I'm saving one for tonight," Blue called out and put her's in her bag.

After Blue put her moomoo pudding in her bag, Red came and whispered in my ear, "I really need another moomoo pudding, I'm starving."

"Well," I whispered back, "There are many ways to have a glimpse of it."

"Your right," Red whispered back, "and I think I know how."

_"Red, if it's something that I don't want to know, then don't explain it." _

I looked around and saw that Suntaro wasn't in its pokeball and saw what just happened earlier.

"Oops, my bad," I said and returned Suntaro in its pokeball.

"Well, we should be heading off now," Blue said, "I don't Silver running off too far."

I looked at Blue, "After we put our sleeping bags away."

Right after we put our sleeping bags in my bag, we headed off to the top.

"If only we had a shorter route up the mountain," I said, "Then we might be able to catch up with Sil-

"I have an Idea!" Blue interrupted, "Since I caught the three legendary birds, how about we use them for aerial transport."

Whatever Blue thought was a pretty bright idea, but I could've planned it if I knew she caught them.

"Great idea Blue!" I said, "But we should do this quick."

Then, Blue gave us a pokeball.

"Come out!" I shouted and threw the pokeball up in the air.

"Go! Pokeball!" Red shouted and also threw the pokeball up in the air.

"I rather do it like this," Blue said and pressed the white button on the pokeball.

Out came an Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres.

"Come on guys, we might not have much time left."

Then, I quickly got on Blue's Zapdos and flew off.

After a few seconds, I was on top of the mountain. I looked everywhere on the mountain to see if Silver was anywhere. Then, I saw Silver riding on Whitney's Dodrio.

"Silver!"

Silver's body movement looked surprised, but he didn't bother to turn around.

Eventually, Blue and Red caught up with me.

"Silver! It's me, Blue!"

Right after Blue said that, Silver and Dodrio rode towards the side of the mountain.

"Wait! Sil-

But it was too late, Silver climbed down the mountain before I could finish.

"Come on guys, we still might be able to catch up with him," Red said, "Moltres, we have to fly fast."

Off we went with Blue's flying pokemon. We caught up with Silver, but he commanded Dodrio to ride faster.

"He's off to the forest where Crys and the others are at!" I exclaimed.

We were racing for our lives. Hoping that we'll be able to catch up to Silver in time...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Will Gold, Red, and Blue be able to catch up with Silver? But how are Crystal and the others doing? Find out next time! <em>**

* * *

><p>What the Author has to say...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I took my story to the next level. Sorry I haven't been on much, my aunt is becoming those "coupon collecting" people, so I would've posted the story a few days ago. I added some Luckyshipping and Whitney in it. Don't worry guys, Feelingshipping is going to be in part 3. <strong>

**I'm going to go back when Gold's and Crystal's group split up and let Crystal explain what happened to her on her Journey with Green and Yellow. **


	5. The Epilogue ending

**_Now let us begin..._Just kidding. Well, we have stop the story and rewind for a bit. We are going to go back in time when Gold and Crystal split into their groups, but only this time, instead of Gold telling the story... **

**Arcapeon is Crystal's Arcanine **

**Dodosk is Yellow's Dodrio **

**Arcanine is Green(boy)'s Arcanine**

**Crystal will tell it. We will see how Crystal, Yellow, and Green traveled to search for Silver...Now let us begin... **

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal's P.O.V. <strong>

* * *

><p>As Gold and I split off into our little groups, me, Yellow, and Green ventured into the forest. Obviously, looking for Silver.<p>

"It's strange why Silver would run off like that," Yellow said, looking inside a bush.

"Well, since he's been gone for so long...we might not know what had a change in his behavior," Green said, looking at the trees in the forest.

My stomach growled, but I ignored it and found a Beedrill hive.

_"What am I doing?" _I thought as I walked inside the hive_. _

Inside of the hive was loads and loads of honey, perfect for snacking on. But it was also very sticky.

_"It's perfect for my snack I prepared before we left our house," _I thought as I grabbed the honey comb.

Just then, the Beedrill arrived not looking so happy at me. Then, they prepared to strike.

"Sorry for taking some of your honey, I just have to go now..."

Then, I ran as fast as I can, right past Yellow and Green.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! THE BEEDRILL ARE GOING TO STRIKE!"

Green and Yellow looked confused, however. When they heard the Beedrill passing by, they were both running with me.

"Crystal! How did you get into this mess?" Green said, who was nearly running for his life.

"I RAN INTO A BEEDRILL CAVE!" I exclaimed loudly.

"But why did you go there in the first place?" Yellow asked.

"BECAUSE I WAS LOOKING FOR A HONEY COMB!"

"For what?"

"TO EAT OF COURSE!"

Yellow sighed as she was running.

And after hours and hours of running, the Beedrill got bored and flew in the opposite direction.

"Finally! They're gone!" I said in victory.

"And we shouldn't let you wander off," Green added.

"And we should rest here," Yellow said, while breathing heavily.

After an hour of setting up our campsite, Green and Yellow were fast asleep, while I was making the plans.

_"Oops, I forgot to pack food in Gold's bag. Oh well, he probably forgot to eat again..." _

I looked at a map that I had in my bag_, "We might find Silver if we keep walking straight across, but I have no clue where we are." _

Then, I looked at Green and Yellow, who were peacefully sleeping in their sleeping bags.

_"I'm getting sleepy, so I should easily plan everything tomorrow." _

I carefully crawled into my sleeping bag and fell deep asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The next day... <em>**

* * *

><p>When I woke up, Green and Yellow were suddenly missing. That got me to worry about them.<p>

_"Where did they go?," _I thought, as I was searching for them.

Soon, I found both of them in a quiet meadow with flowers. I was eager to see what would happened, so I hid in a bush, eavesdropping from afar.

"Green, those pokemon look happy," Yellow said, looking at the two Nidoran.

"Uh, yeah of course," Green stuttered as he was talking.

"Maybe we will find that special person one day," Yellow said with a cute smile.

Green blushed, "Uh, yeah. I hope so too."

"Why do you act so weird when I ask you this?" Yellow said, in confusion.

"Maybe it's because..."

Then, I was watching it, like if were movie.

"Because what?" Yellow asked kindly.

"Because I..."

Then his lips came closer to Yellow and Yellow's came closer to Green.

It was sweet altogether.

I giggled, "Too bad they don't know I'm watching them."

Then, I watched as they separated themselves and walked peacefully back to the camp area. I quickly went to camp area and pretended to just wake up.

"Why to you two look so happy?" I said, pretending to yawn.

"I had a good dream," Green said, probably trying his best to lie.

"Oh I believe you," I mumbled so he wouldn't hear.

_"I wonder what happened to Gold, maybe something worse happened to him too." _

"Anywho, I planned that we should keep heading straight. However, we must ride on our fastest pokemon in order to get there faster," I explained and sent out my Arcapeon.

"Ok!"

Then, as fast as we can, we rushed and found Silver riding Whitney's Dodrio.

"Silver!" I said as loud as I can.

But right when I said that, Silver rode faster and we saw Gold, Blue, and Red along the way.

"Come on guys," Gold said as he was riding the Zapdos, "We must all surround Silver!"

We eventually caught up with Silver and got him surrounded.

"Silver! We got you surrounded!" We all shouted.

But Silver didn't look surprised, he looked if he knew that we would come after him. He took off his mask and starting talking.

"Why did you guys come after me?" he said.

"Because you're our friend!" Yellow exclaimed.

"But why? Why did you come after me, why?"

"Why did you run off like that?" Blue asked.

"Because...I..."

But before Silver can say anything else, a mysterious figure arrived.

"Silver..." it said.

Later it revealed to be Giovanni, the once evil leader of team rocket.

"Father!" Silver said.

Then, Whitney arrived on her Noctowl.

"Silver!" she said.

However, she stopped herself from ruining the moment.

"I thought you were dead for sure!" Silver continued, ignoring Whitney.

"I thought I was too, son."

And they both walked together through the forest.

"Now what?" Gold asked.

"Let's go home," I said and me, Gold, Yellow, Green, Red, and Blue walked backed to the cabin.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What the Author has to say...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Phew that was A LOT of work. Yes, the story you've all been waiting for has come to an end...<strong>

**I am sorry that I took so long to make this, you know school and stuff. With the help of Waterlilykitty, I got this story to an end. Now see ya' later!**


End file.
